Log'toir
Life in Internment camps. Log'toir dosen't know where he was born or what clan he originates from, His father and mother was apparently raped and killed during a raid when he was 20, He grew up in a prostitude camp like most orc's his age, He was usually black, but was sent on missions with other orcs (being accompanied by a titan overwatch) cutting and carrying log'toirs back to the camp. Him and a bunch of other orcs eventually escaped, They then proceeded to kill a bear for food but as they left cheering about the new food and fur Log heard a slight cry. After investigating the cry he realized the bear had a cub. Taking the cub in after giving him berries, The group met up with Thrall who had conqoured alliance ships. They headed to the lost continent of Kalimdor but was caught in Maelstrom and ended up stranded on some islands, They met Sen'jin and helped drive back the murlocs and got off the island. Training. Log finally arrived to Kalimdor and the Old Horde helped out the Tauren pull back the Centaurs of death, A Hunter by the name of Obamarek found Log with his love for nature and animals and sexualism and brought him under his wing, Or so to speak. Log learned the art of killing, art of skinning, art of befriending animals, and art of survival And also art of sexualism. One challenge was he was sent out in the forest alone for one week, He had to do everything himself and rely on nobody but himself and Malk his large beer, After doing this he nearly completed his training. Karazhan. Log'toir got to the end of his training, He saw a imposter. This imposter talked about "Glory, Adventure, and Sex beyond your dreams." It sent him to the Eastern Kingdom continent and brought him to Karazhan Where Riordian killed him and ressurected him, There he slayed Midnight and the owner Attumen, This gained him the item "Steelhawk Crossbow". After eventually killing Moroes and the Big Bad Wolf, He got to skin the Wolf's head and gained the Mask. He stayed the night at Karazhan and in the morning slayed the Maiden of Virtue, and Headed to Netherspite's lair, After a long task of killing the dragon, He gained the Huge tooth of the beast and tied it to his back. Continueing on they got to Prince Melchazzar, He provoked the famous words saying he Would "Shove the axe up his ass." then Melchazzar responded by stating "We will see who does the assing and the shoving." Log was thrown into the big pile of gold twice by the swing of Melchazzar, eventually cutting a part of his tail off with Garrock giving the final blow. Log went to Medivh's bedroom to finish and get Salentharial's goal, Book of Medivh. They eventually left and went there seperate ways. Nocturna. Log bought a house in Nocturna and eventually getting a business for traveling others back and forth, Flight Master Bala. He eventually stopped and left Wyrmrest Temple giving the business to another. Bringing together the Clan. Log recieved a letter in the mail from Noillaz, Stating that he is trying to gain a foothold in Barrens and reunite his people. Hearing this Log left Nocturna for good and traveled to his home, Kalimdor. They eventually met up in Crossroads, Noillaz told Log about a group of money grubbing goblins and humans that they needed to slay to place their Village. They lead a small but powerful attack and killed off the Venture Co. Noillaz then honored Log as a offical member of Wyrmrest Temple and gave him the rank "Son of Noillaz". Summit. Hearing word and rumors of a Summit, Log with Garrock and Alliar traveled to Old Ironforge to listen. Near the end Log proceeded to get mad and grow angry over hearing no original Horde members got into the Council of Tiris'fall. Northrend. As they gathered at a harbor in Eastern Plaguelands, They waited for the ships to stock up but unfortunatily they heard a weird noise that came from Uther's Tomb. They all headed their immediately, Upon seeing slain warriors and paladins. They saw Teron, Dropping a vial of sunwell onto the skull of Gul'dan to resurrect Uther into the Painbringer. Teron then disappeared with Uther's spirit. The adventurers headed to Northrend and ship wrecked. They then split off onto Valiance Keep and Warsong Hold. They did many things at this point in time, One was conqour En'kilah and see the Lich King kill the Vrykul leader there, Log would of killed Eydis the daughter of the Vrykul but let her live. Barrens. After heading to Nagrand and back he decided to talk to Thrall about the Ashenvale war. He didn't get this priviledge, Instead he talked to Bragor Bloodfist who told him he was a disgraceful orc to not want bloodshed. Log insulted the Kor'kron Captain and got a bounty on his head, After heading to Dalaran for a little before having to go back to Skullhewer to train to challenge Bragor, He was tracked by Jale and she told him she could talk to Jaina and see if she could talk to Thrall. They eventually talked and settled things out and got his bounty off. But it was a little to late, Bragor was searching Skullhewer to find Log. Log was pushed up by troll's raptor to talk to Bragor. Jale showed Bragor the paper that said the bounty was off and He told her to get out of his face. He then proceeded to grab Log by the neck and thrown him off a Cliff, But a shadow hunter saved Log by placing a cloud there and shot Bragor in the back with arrow, killing him and running him off the other side of the cliff. Achievements. -Found a Clan to accept him. -Raided Karazhan successfully. -Fought a High Ranked Vrykul in Arthas's army and survived twice! -Found Love for once. -Been to Nagrand. Personality. Log is a peace-loving Orc, But holds anger inside of him. He tends to have Nightmares everynight, Same dream sometimes changes a tiny bit: Screaming, Crying, Clash of steel. He loves nature and respects the creatures that inhabit it, He hates poachers with his whole heart. He tends to get harmed alot in battles. Category:Characters